


Near To You

by wickedwriter916



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcyland Secret Santa 2016, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Home for Christmas, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwriter916/pseuds/wickedwriter916
Summary: When Tony makes Darcy go home to spend Christmas with her mother, she brings her new Asgardian friend; the problem is he keeps looking like her ex-boyfriend. Darcyland Secret Santa 2016 gift for Nemhaine42.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/gifts).



“What the shit is this, Tony?” Darcy Lewis asked as her eyes skimmed furious over the phone in her hand. None of the other occupants in the room were bothered by her outburst, and did not look up from their respective experiments. Granted, Science, in her eternal glory, waited for no intern. Darcy’s head snapped up, her eyes whipped madly to the inventor in question.

Tony’s eyes looked comically large through the magnifier fixed before his face, smoke and the taste of burning metal permeated his area of the lab. “Not now Lewis,” he said oblivious to her angry gaze, but felt it distinctly, nonetheless.

“Why did you RSVP us to the Lewis’ family Christmas weekend?” she hollered as she stalked over to his work desk and shook her phone threateningly at him.

To his credit, Tony looked up and backed away at her aggressive approach. “Wait, no, wait,” he began, an edge of slight panic in his tone, which caused both Jane and Bruce to look up in concern. “Your mother, wonderful woman that she is, was very upset with your lack of appearance at the Fourth of July picnic, Bobby’s wedding and Thanksgiving,” he said as he wove his hands in defense. “And she threatened me with bodily harm if you miss another family function.”

Darcy squinted at him through the smudged lenses of her own glasses. “Fourth of July we were on lockdown because Steve happened to set off an near-international crisis when he punched that very xenophobic commentator at the parade,” Tony thought for a moment then recalled the memory with a nod, “we missed the wedding because you were trying to kill Bucky,” she added with a glare at his shrug as if to say what-can-you-say, “and Thanksgiving happened to occur during our diplomatic retreat to Asgard,” she finished off her responses.

Tony’s grin turned smug, “speaking of Asgard, how is dark and tricky?”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Loki is fine, you should ask him yourself after you stop changing the subject.”

They seemed to have lost the interest of both Bruce and Jane with the lack of actual physical confrontation.

“We are going to Christmas at your mother’s,” Tony said finally.

“Who, you me and Pepper? Won’t that be awkward?” she huffed.

“Probably,” Tony quipped.

Darcy frowned and fiddled with her phone. “Uh, we have a slight problem,” she said and held it up for Tony to see. “Did you happen to forget the Maria Stark Foundation Gala?” She showed him her calendar app. The Gala was scheduled right in the middle of the Christmas trip.

Tony let out a huff, “well,” he ran a hand over his face, “it looks like you are on your own, kid,” the relief in his own voice was palpable.

“No, that is not fair Tony. You can’t say you’re coming with me and then not show up,” her phone buzzed in her hand and she glanced down to read the message. “Oh, great,” she groaned. “Aunt Mel is going to be there. She always has something nice to say about my life choices,” she sneered. “First it was not going to college, and then it was not finishing college and then it was the tattoo,” she mumbled.

Tony sat up straighter, narrowing his eyes, “what tattoo?”

Darcy froze, her eyes widening, “uh, which tattoo?”

“Right,” Tony said and snapped his jaw. He ran a hand down his cheek, “I never thought I would get to say this and really mean it: you’re grounded.”

“Ha, right, Tony,” Darcy scoffed.

“Ha, absolutely, Darcy,” he grinned. “You are grounded and your punishment is going to your mother’s for Christmas,” he beamed. “This is fun, you should get in trouble more often,” he said and moved back to the metal he had been soldering.

Darcy watched him in shock. “I can’t go there alone,” she shook her head and pleaded.

“So take that boyfriend of yours, the Brit,” Tony waved dismissively.

Jane coughed pointedly, which prompted both Tony and Darcy to look over.

Tony looked back to Darcy for a moment, watched her shuffle her feet and crack her knuckles nervously. He raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the two women slowly. “Is there a story there that I want to hear?”

Darcy rolled her eyes, “no, it was amicable.”

“It was four months ago,” Jane chimed in.

Tony turned to look at Darcy disappointed, like he wanted to comment, but remained silent. “Better get packing, wheels up at two,” he said and looked down at his work again.

 

Darcy trudged through the door of her apartment slowly, a headache prickled uncomfortably between her temples; jolts of tension shot down her neck.. She heard the sound of the television in the foreground and saw what appeared to be puppies in the snow on the screen and a familiar head of black hair leaned back against her couch. “Hey,” she called out, as she shuffled over and flopped down against the cushions so she sat upside down on the couch.

Loki’s eyes remained on the screen. “Hello,” he replied as he spared a glance at her and frowned, “why do you look like that?”

Darcy’s frowned deepened. “Like what?”

“Like this,” Loki said when his visage melted to mirror her own, eyebrows drawn tight together in a scowl, mouth turned down and complexion sallow.

Darcy grimaced and looked up toward the screen, “'m getting a headache, thanks,” she replied tightly.

“Not a problem,” he replied then shifted back to his normal appearance.

They remained silent for several minutes before Darcy cracked. “I have to go home for Christmas.”

Loki looked puzzled, “but don’t you live here?”

Darcy nodded, “I do, but like home-home, mom’s house. With her side of the family. She told Tony that I missed too many family functions this year and is forcing me to come home,” she whined.

“Wow,” Loki intoned, “your family wants to spend time with you during this joyous season, how horrible it must be.”

She winced and looked up to him apologetically. “That wasn’t what I meant. I’m sorry. I just, I think of home as the Tower, and the people here. I’d rather spend my holidays with my chosen family, not necessarily those who I’m related to,” she explained.

He nodded in understanding, “apology accepted,” he said and stood. “I’m going to make some tea, would you like any?” he offered her as he reached down a hand to help her right herself.

Darcy snuffled and accepted his hand. “Yes, please.”

Loki moved off into the kitchen as Darcy’s phone rang.

She frowned at it and decided against her desire to reject the call. “Hi Mom,” she said held the phone up to her face.

“Darcy! I’m so excited to hear you’re coming home! Put me on video I want to see you,” she instructed.

She rolled her eyes but pulled her phone away, continuing as the screen loaded. “You’re going to see me this afternoon, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to give you the rundown of what to expect, so you’re prepared.” Her mother’s face appeared on the screen, auburn curls filled the space around her face, grey eyes bright with excitement. “So you’ll actually be the last to arrive,” Darcy could now make out the distinct sounds of chatter and chaos from another part of the house. “We’ve got all of the sleeping arrangements worked out, I’m putting your father in your room and you can share with your cousins Erin and Rose, okay?”

Not that Darcy would be against bunking with her 18-year old twin cousins, but she held up a hand to stop her mother, “No, that’s fine, but Tony’s not coming. He forgot about the Stark Gala that will be on Saturday night,” Darcy sighed.

Diane Lewis visibly deflated. “Does that mean you’re not coming either?” she whispered.

Darcy paused. She could lie, say she couldn’t make it and then just lay around her apartment all weekend, hang out with the recluse-trickster god and call it a win. But, she sighed and she shook the thought from her head and answered her mother, “no I’ll be there.”

Her mother beamed and started in again, this time fussing about seating and sleeping arrangements, when she paused mid-sentence, “wait, what about that nice English boy you’re dating? Your father invited him too, didn’t he?” her mother pried.

Darcy shook her head, “Ian? What? No, mom-“

Loki handed her a steaming mug of tea, settled gently on the couch next to Darcy and pecked her cheek. “Hello Mrs. Lewis, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” he grinned toothily.

From the image on the screen Darcy could see that Loki had altered his appearance once again, only now he looked and sounded like her ex-boyfriend.

Diane grinned widely. “Please Ian, call me Diane, it’s so nice to finally meet you as well. Will you be joining us this weekend?” she sounded hopeful in contrast to Darcy’s sudden panicked look.

“Absolutely, I wouldn’t miss it,” he smiled in answer before he turned to Darcy, “darling, should we finish packing,” he looked down at his imaginary watch out of view from the screen, “our flight is leaving soon.”

Diane ticked her tongue at her daughter, “Darcy Elizabeth. Go pack! I’ll see you soon!” she blew kisses and abruptly ended the call.

Darcy looked on in horror between the phone and Loki, who had miraculously, contained his mirth in a smug grin. “Did you just-?” she glared.

His face morphed back, the familiar light brown eyes burning away to reveal bright green, and he _laughed_. Darcy disregarded the painful twinge in her heart in favor of her anger as she clattered the full mug down on her coffee table and moved off in the direction of her room.

It took Darcy twice as long as it should have to pack, mostly because she paused to send angry texts about the situation to Jane, as she looked for support from her friend. Jane promised to answer texts, but couldn’t abide by round-the-clock phone calls, even if she was going to be awake. The flight was awkward, as silence reigned between the two travelers. Loki was evidently well versed in the silent game, and Darcy couldn’t stop the thoughts of how horrible this weekend was going to be. It would have been one thing to show up alone, listen to unwanted advice from her mother’s oldest sister and chalk the whole weekend up as a miserable waste, but she wasn’t alone. She was going with her newest friend. Asgard’s second son, and he was disguised as her ex.

Things with Ian hasn’t ended ugly per se, they had just ended rather suddenly. It had taken Darcy a good while to even talk to Jane about it, and bless her, but the girl couldn’t keep a secret if she tried. Because Jane had obviously told Thor, and well, Thor had told Loki.

Loki, to his credit, had been an amicable post-breakup companion. While Jane was wrapped up in work, Loki listened to Darcy extol the virtues of Ian the Intern to the recently Earth-bound god. She told him how they met, how well they fit together, and how well things had ended. A mutual breakup, and her best yet. If Loki could tell that she wasn’t quiet over things, and that in her head she had composed hundreds of texts to Ian to just let him know that she was thinking about him, well, it was none of his business.

Their plane landed without fuss on the tarmac of O’Hare International Airport. Loki shouldered the carry-ons that Darcy had unceremoniously shoved under the seats and ushered her up the aisle. He stood silent and waited while she looked up their baggage carousel and only fought him a little when he refused to let her pull her own bag. Darcy checked the rental car out of the kiosk and soon they were had begun their second leg of the journey, southbound on 294 toward Wheaton.

The silence that was uncomfortable on the plane, tasted stagnant in the car.

After a moment, Loki spoke, “Did you let Tony know you arrived. You know how he worries,” he said, face and voice matching Ian’s.

Silence.

“Have I told you lately, darling, that you are a wonderful driver?”

Darcy huffed but did not speak.

“Oh, would you look at that, fascinating, they have lighted holiday tours, would you like to go on one, sweetheart?”

Darcy clenched her teeth.

“You are gorgeous when you’re angry, love,” Loki smirked.

Darcy’s knuckles flared white across the steering wheel and she let out a howl of rage. “Stop! Fucking stop it Loki! That is not fair! You just-you! You can’t come with me and look like him and make fun of me while you’re at it! I would have rather you come as you if you were going to be cruel about this,” she shouted, hot tears burning in her eyes.

His smirk and disguise fell. He watched her for a moment and looked forlorn, “I can go back to New York if you like, say that something came up?”

Darcy sighed while she slowed to pull down a street and indicated to a grey house on the left, decorated with icicle lights and warmth from within. “No, we’re already here.” She pulled to a stop on the curb, and noticed the other cars parked in the driveway and along the street. “We might be the last ones here.” She turned to look at him, tears faded, but eyes still bright from the hurt, “I need you to be on my side here, I don’t get along with everyone, and I really need my friend right now,” she frowned.

Loki nodded and understood. “Bit late for me to show up as me though?” his frown matched her own. At her nod his features melted back to those of Ian. “Shall we?” he gestured and opened his door.

They arrived almost late for dinner. The cacophony of noise from the dining room drawing them towards the room like a beacon. Everyone was seated and the serving dishes were situated, a throat cleared loudly and the talking dulled as the collective focus of the room fell upon Darcy and Ian standing in the doorway. Darcy nodded numbly and addressed the room, “Hi, uh, everyone,” they stared curiously but only one woman responded.

“Darcy, aren’t you going to introduce us to your young man?” an older woman with familial resemblance crowed from the near the head of the table. She eyed both of the new arrivals with mild distaste, “I see your father couldn’t make it. As usual,” she added waspishly.

Darcy’s shoulders tightened and she waved her arms to display Ian for the room to see, “everyone, this is Ian. My boyfriend,” she added, and noted the looks of sympathy and pity from some of her cousins.

Then Diane moved into the dining space, a warm casserole dish between two mitten-covered hands, “sweet potato casserole! Pass it along!” she instructed before she noticed her daughter and her beau. “Darcy!” she cried out and wrapped her only child in a fierce hug.

Darcy cleared her throat and pulled back from her mother’s embrace after a moment, “I’m sorry,” she said unsteady. “I’ve got a headache from the plane, think I want to go and lay down,” she nodded in the direction of the kitchen and pulled her mother along, Ian behind them without so much as a glance at the gathered party. “Mom, I love you, you know I do, but I can’t do this, you know that I can’t deal with the patronizing,” Darcy shook her head as she whispered vehemently. “What I do, what we do is all worth so much more than this, and it’s not fair that with one look from her they all think I’m nothing, that I’m clinging to dad’s coattails and just leeching off of him,” she sniffed.

Loki observed them in that moment, but hung back from the conversation.

Diane frowned and rubbed her daughter’s arms in comfort, “I,” deep frown lines etched her face, “I didn’t know you felt that way,” she said as she took a fortifying breath. “Why didn’t you say anything when I called?”

Darcy shrugged, “I didn’t want to disappoint you again. Dad said you threatened him,” she said with an arched brow.

Diane rolled her eyes, “When has Tony Stark ever not been overdramatic?” she reached for a bottle of wine on the counter and nodded to Ian, “be a dear and grab two glasses.”

Darcy shook her head at her mother, “I don’t really think wine is going to help mom.”

“Oh, it’s not for us,” she said after the pop of the cork resounded through the kitchen. “It’s for you. Take this upstairs, watch a movie or something, don’t worry about your aunt,” Diane said with a sad smile. “She’s my sister, I’ll take care of her,” and with that she shooed the two from the kitchen and back in the direction of the stairs.

Darcy didn’t even bother with an excuse for her family as she led Loki and their luggage up the stairs to her room.

Inside the familiar light grey walls, she felt herself calm significantly. It didn’t stop her from bolting the door locked behind Loki. She looked at him expectantly until he dropped the visage of Ian. “Thank you,” she intoned quietly. “For not, like, freaking out at me freaking out down there.”

He shook his head solemnly. “No need to thank me,” he answered just as quietly. “What would you like to do with that bottle of wine and me all alone in your bedroom,” he asked with complete seriousness.

Her heart stammered clumsily in her chest for a moment as she felt her face heat dramatically. “Uh,” she looked around and set the glasses down on her dresser. She looked at the long line of windows out to the snow dusted backyard. “I don’t want to watch a movie, but could you,” she turned to face him and waved her arms, “make it look like a storm?”

Loki frowned immediately and Darcy backpedaled.

“Not that kind of storm, like a snow storm,” she explained. “Just lots of snow and,” she paused and looked to the corner of her room, “maybe a fireplace?” she asked.

Loki had begun to pour the wine into the two glasses and when Darcy looked back out the window the light dusting was obscured by the thick tuffs of white falling rapidly past the pane.

Darcy let out a happy gasp and leaned onto the glass to watch happily.

Loki joined her with the wine and handed her one glass.

They sipped silently for several minutes as they admired his illusions, until the cold from the window seeped through Darcy’s layers and she suppressed a shiver.

This was not unnoticed by Loki who looked over at her curiously, “are you alright?”

Darcy nodded and her teeth rattled, she noticed her fingers trembled where they held the glass, “just a little cold.” She turned and looked at the bed and nodded to her companion. “Wanna sit down?” She did not wait for his reply, only took a healthy gulp of wine and set the near empty glass on her bedside table. She climbed onto the bed and peeled the covers away, rearranging them with the blanket draped across the foot of the bed. Loki settled down as well, laying back with his arms behind his head. Darcy moved toward him without thought, curling into his side in search of his body heat. One arm came down to wrap around her shoulders, holding her against him.

In the silence of the room, a drowsy air settled around them. The lights of the illusions and the shadows their half-drunk glasses danced along the open walls and floor. Up here, they could almost imagine they were home.

“Darcy,” Loki called quietly.

There was a delay in her reaction, as she was almost asleep with her head pillowed on his chest.

“I won’t be here in the morning,” he said solemnly.

Darcy made a quiet noise of protest, but it could have been a snore.

“You and I have discussed this topic before, in great detail and I need to express my opinion now: he did not deserve you, and he probably never will. But the way you light up when you see his image on my face,” he frowned deeply and shook his head, “it will drive me mad until the day that you no longer react to anything of that,” he clenched his teeth and nearly spit the name, “Ian.”

Darcy’s soft even breaths told him that she was indeed asleep, and likely remembered none of his words.

He leaned down and pressed his lips into her hair. “But I will wait; and I look forward to the day when you grace me with that look.” Then he closed his eyes and muttered a soft enchantment, for the benefit of pleasant dreams.


End file.
